Consuelo
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Kid y Killer, aparte de estar en la misma tripulación, podían leer en cada momento lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro. Killer estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a su capitán cuando hacía falta, de la manera que hiciera falta. Disclaimer: como todos sabemos, One Piece no me pertenece, sino a Eiichiro Oda. Así que no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico.


Killer no era precisamente una persona que pudiera aburrirse con facilidad. Realmente se podría decir que no se aburría casi nunca. Siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de sus nakamas, jugando a las cartas o bebiendo un poco de sake. Y a falta de su tripulación, también era capaz de divertirse leyendo el periódico o leyendo algún libro histórico.

Pero ese día era completamente distinto.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre los pasillos de la base secreta donde se llevaba a cabo su alianza entre su tripulación, los piratas On Air y los piratas de Hawkins. Normalmente el sitio sería un puto escándalo, con los tripulantes correteando de un pasillo a otro, con Hawkins divirtiéndose leyendo el futuro a algunos piratas cuya muerte estuviese cercana, o con Scratchmen discutiendo de manera infantil con su capitán. Su capitán… . Pero hoy no.

Hoy había sido una mañana un tanto extraña. Normalmente, al ser un supernova más, le estaba permitido entrar a las reuniones entre los tres capitanes. Más bien era invitado por necesidad. Hawkins se desesperaba cada vez que Kid y Apoo comenzaban una nueva pelea, y el único capaz de separarlos era él. A parte, Killer se consideraba una persona bastante inteligente, ayudando muchas veces a dar ligeros retoques o nuevas ideas a los planes que allí dentro, en la gran sala de reuniones, se llevaba n a cabo.

Cuando se había levantado por la mañana, había comenzado una de sus múltiples rutinas, que consistía en levantarse de la cama, hacer múltiples ejercicios, darse una buena ducha e ir a la cocina a por su café.

Cuando había entrado esa mañana a la cocina, había un gran revuelo entre los tripulantes. Todos corrían de unas habitaciones a otras, cargados con sacos, mochilas y pertenencias y dirigiéndose a la salida. Perplejo, había decidido averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Cuando salió con el café en la mano, buscó a su capitán en el que ya era, por hecho, su dormitorio en la base. Cual fue su sorpresa de que no le encontró allí. Con su confusión en aumento, prosiguió su búsqueda por los interminables pasillos de piedra, hasta que un despistado peliazul chocó contra él en un descuido.

-Auch…-

-Heat, ten cuidado por donde vas- suspiró el rubio, sonriendo.

-Eh…oh! Killer! – Heat parecía perplejo e incómodo de haberse cruzado con él.

-...¿Va todo bien?

-Eh, ¡Sí! Por supuesto- Se rascó enérgicamente la nuca.

Algo iba mal. Tremendamente mal. Heat era una persona que no se caracterizaba por mentir bien. Lo que más tenía perplejo al lugarteniente era que le intentara mentir. ¿Qué razón tendría para ello?

-Verás, es que…

Pero Heat no pudo continuar. Su mirada había dejado de mirar al casco de su superior para mirar fijamente a su espalda. Killer rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su capitán.

-¿Kid? – su tono de voz demandaba una respuesta a todo el panorama.

-Hemos estado reunidos esta mañana, tenemos que zarpar con urgencia –su voz sonaba tosca y seca. Era evidente que no le apetecía dar explicaciones.

Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Estaba claramente sorprendido porque había tenido lugar una reunión y no habían contado con él. Pero lo que más le molestaba es esa cara de desafío por parte del más alto. No parecía estar de gran humor.

Kid, que ya conocía a su segundo al mando, sabía que ese silencio más que molesto se debía a que el rubio quería una explicación medio lógica. Pero no iba a dejárselo tan fácil.

-Hawkins, Scratchmen y yo vamos a una isla cerca de aquí. Los lugareños tienen algo que nos interesa y puede ser beneficioso para la alianza. Eso es todo.

Killer estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Pero vio preferible no hacerlo notorio. La cara de pocos amigos de su capitán era advertencia evidente.

-Cuando has mencionado a los dos capitanes, siento que me has querido insinuar algo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Mierda. Si que le había sentado mal. Pero el pelirrojo ya se imaginaba su reacción. No tenía otra opción, iba a zarpar en uno de los buques con Hawkins y Apoo, y Killer no iba a ir. Era algo que debían hacer los ellos.

Killer volvió a cortar el silencio, con la misma intensidad que cortaba gargantas a bocajarro.

-Veo que os lleváis algunos tripulantes. Voy con vosotros.

-No - su respuesta fue mortalmente tajante.

A pesar de no ser visible por el casco, el lugarteniente arqueó una ceja. Sentía la necesidad de ir con su capitán a esa isla. Pero si así era como Kid lo quería, no iba a cuestionar las decisiones de su superior.

Sin mediar palabra, Killer dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Heat y Kid se quedaron solos, viendo cómo se alejaba entre los pasillos. El menor se giró cuando vio que su capitán suspiraba y se daba también la vuelta, caminando en dirección contraria por la que se había marchado el rubio.

. . . . .

Killer suspiró. Hacía ya horas que se habían marchado. Se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en un gran salón, donde Kid acostumbraba a tirarse y ver qué pasaba en el mundo a través de la gran pantalla. Miró distraídamente el techo de la sala, con sus finos detalles tallados en piedra. Tenía que reconocer que la base era digna de admirar.

Se incorporó al poco de sentarse. Realmente estaba aburrido, y que todavía guardara parte de esa molestia de horas atrás no ayudaba. Se dirigió a la cocina por cuarta vez. Abrió la despensa y sacó una jarra, que llenó de cerveza.

Con su nueva distracción, caminó nuevamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones. Allí, una gran mesa presidía en centro del gran espacio. Unas preciosas sillas de madera, con asiento bordado con terciopelo rojo combinaban a la perfección con ese aspecto antiguo pero elegante de la base. Se apoyó en el borde de la majestuosa pieza de madera, levantándose ligeramente el casco. Dio unos sorbos a su jarra de cerveza fría.

Cuando ya pensaba que se había relajado, unos fuertes golpes y varias voces llegaron a sus oídos a través del pasillo. Con un suspiro de agotamiento dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y se asomó por la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que pasaba. Los capitanes habían vuelto, y Kid y Apoo estaba nuevamente discutiendo como críos.

-Como no calles esa puta boca voy a rompértela de un puñetazo.

-¿Quién, tú? ¡Ya te gustaría poder siquiera rozarme! – Apoo realmente disfrutaba metiéndose con él.

-¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?

Un carraspeo de garganta los obligó a desviar sus miradas a la persona que estaba plantada en medio del pasillo. Killer los miraba con un gesto serio.

-Creo que podríais comportaros de vez en cuando.

Hawkins, no muy pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Estoy agotado, os veré a la hora de la comida.

Dicho eso, el capitán de cabellera rubia caminó con paso decisivo a su habitación.

Quedándose solos, Apoo decidió que no era el momento para jugar con esos piratas, e imitando a Hawkins, fue a su camarote para descansar un poco. Capitán y lugarteniente se quedaron a solas en el inmenso espacio que componía el pasillo. Cruzaron las miradas por un instante. Sin mediar ni una sola palabra, Kid pasó a su lado casi a empujones, caminando a paso rápido hacia su habitación.

"¿Ya empiezas a esquivarme, Kid?" – Pensó el rubio.

No necesitaba ser una lumbrera para saber adónde se había dirigido. Paseó por la base hasta llegar a un enorme portón de madera decorado con diferentes motivos antiguos. Sin dudar, golpeó con los nudillos la puerta repetidas veces. Pero nadie respondió.

-Kid, se perfectamente que estás ahí. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver al pelirrojo con expresión molesta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

El mayor respondió con un gruñido. Killer pasó a la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. Tenía el dormitorio destrozado. Se notaba que estaba enfadado. Lo único que se libró del ataque de rabia de Kid fue la cama y una pequeña estantería con fotos.

El rubio paró en seco en la mitad de la sala, mirando fijamente a su capitán.

-Quítate el casco.

Lentamente subió sus manos hacia su máscara y se la quitó, dejando ver su rostro. Lo lanzó, rodando por el suelo.

-Desnúdate.

-Kid.

-He dicho que te desnudes.

Suspirando, se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver su trabajado torso. Kid, apoyado en la puerta, observaba cada una de las facciones de su cuerpo, cada gesto, notando como su erección comenzaba a crecer. Se relamió los labios.

El rubio siguió desabrochándose los pantalones, pero después se quedó quieto. Su superior, notablemente molesto, le hizo una mueca. Pero una sonrisa cómplice del otro le hizo sonreír. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre su lugarteniente, tirándolo sin el mínimo cuidado sobre la cama. Acto seguido, le arrancó los pantalones. Volvió a sonreír cuando vio que no había ropa interior debajo, y que había esperándole a cambio una notable erección.

-Es más rápido así, ¿No crees? – Susurró a su oreja, quitándole al pelirrojo el abrigo.

Kid gruñó satisfecho, y se quitó apresuradamente la camisa. Se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

-No estoy de humor para preliminares.

-Nunca lo estás- le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

Sin avisar, metió toda su polla de golpe en la entrada del rubio. Un gemido ronco llegó a los oídos de Kid, sonriendo nuevamente. Sin contemplaciones, agarró con ambas manos las caderas y comenzó a moverse con todas sus fuerzas, descargando en cada penetración toda su rabia, su frustración, y estrés. A cada penetración el pelirrojo podía sentir como todos esos sentimientos desaparecían, dando lugar a un dulce placer que le hizo gemir suavemente.

Sintió como unas manos acariciaban su torso. Éstas mismas pasaron a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en ella. Kid se mordió el labio. Killer, bajo sus brazos, no podía contener sus gemidos de placer, cada vez más altos, cada vez más largos. Cada vez más intensos. Sin embargo no se quedó atrás, y secundó esas salvajes penetraciones con los movimientos de sus caderas, sintiendo su polla cada vez más dentro, golpeando ese punto que lo volvía loco.

Bajo sus brazos tenía a un Killer con una mirada que suplicaba más, levemente sonrojado por la excitación.

-Oh, joder… - gimió Kid, dándole cada vez más fuerte.

Paseó su juguetona lengua por el cuello del rubio, arrancándole mas jadeos y gemidos. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta su abandonada polla, y comenzó a masturbarla al ritmo de cada embestida.

-K-Kid…aaahh…yo….nnngghh…

Éste besó con fiereza sus labios, ahogando sus propios gemidos entre sus labios, sabiendo que él también estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, masturbando a su compañero.

-K-Kid…aaaaaaaahhhh…

Un sonoro gemido, y el pelirrojo sintió como su mano se llenaba de la esencia de Killer. Sus paredes se volvieron tan estrechas, que él no pudo evitar correrse después de él.

Entre jadeos, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el del otro. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, para poder ver ese rostro que le volvía loco. Killer le miraba penetrantemente a los ojos, sintiendo como si estuviera viendo dentro de él, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, un hilo de saliva callendo ligeramente por sus labios.

Salió con cuidado de su interior, tumbándose a su lado. El rubio no dudó un instante y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Kid, distraídamente, le acariciaba su larga melena rubia.

-Si sigues mirándome así voy a tener que follarte otra vez.

-No sé, sigo un poco disgustado contigo-Sonrió juguetón su amigo de toda la vida.

-Oh, no me jodas.

Killer no pudo evitar reírse. Siempre que Kid se enfadaba, estaba frustrado o terriblemente estresado y molesto había cogido por costumbre hacerle varias visitas a su camarote. Hasta tal punto que, cada vez que veía a su capitán alterado, se tomaba la libertad de ir a relajarlo sin que el otro se lo pidiera. Era una costumbre un tanto extraña, que hacía que el capitán se sintiera cómodo y pudiera dejar la mente en blanco. Y su lugarteniente, sin poner muchas pegas, lo había tomado como una manera de consolar a su capitán.

El rubio se sentó encima de Kid. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Sabían que no habían tenido suficiente.


End file.
